Hellsing Potter
by Death7270
Summary: What would happen if Integra was Harry's godmother? Harry never went to the Dursleys and was raised a Hellsing. Mature content later on. Really odd parings. Will be good. Enjoy. [ABANDONED]
1. How it all began

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Sir Intergra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing remained in the dungeon bellow the tower of London. She did not know when or even if she would be released. And so she lay restlessly on her to small bunk.

A soft 'pop' reverberated around the room. With practiced flawless ease she grabbed the silver knife from the table and brought it up against the neck over her 'sudden' intruder.

"Who AND what are you" she asked, pressing the knife firmer against the skin, a single droplet of blood forming along the blades edge.

"I, sir Intergra, am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot AND I am a wizard." The man moved into light enabling her to see his face more clearly. An older man late 70's mid 80's, long beard. Very grandfatherly. His eyes caught her attention. They twinkled.

"Wizards. I have not had the displeasure of meeting your kind in years. You live in your world and leave ours alone. What do you need?"

"Sir Integra, if you would remove the knife I think I can answer your questions post haste."

Integra eyed the man warily, his eyes twinkled disconcertingly. "Proceed" she said dropping the knife to the table.

"Last night your troops attacked this very building, killed all the vampires including a master vampire going by the name 'Incognito'." The man sat down on the room's only chair and levelled his gaze at Integra. "Successful yes, but you lost all your troops and are now considered a traitor to queen and country."

"That is my problem, not yours." Integra snapped, lighting her last cigar "Continue"

"Last night in the magical world a great dark wizard attacked one of the oldest and most powerful families in our world, the Potters. We know for a fact that he was Incognito's master. His goal was to draw attention away from events in our world. By having Incognito attack here publicly, he not only drew your attention but succeeded in drawing out our Aurors, our police/military if you will. Thus he met little resistance when attacking the Potters home."

Integra held up her hand for him to stop "Why would these, OR-RAHS become involved in our affairs? We have never encountered them before."

"Incognito was using dark magic, form from Africa I believe. When magic of such magnitude if sensed Aurors become involved for two reasons. One, to combat the dark forces. And two too cover up the incident."

"Why were they not involved last night?"

"Your, um, man dealt with the threat. Our Aurors simply watched. The magical properties of the fight were not made public and so they did not need to get involved further. As I'm sure you know, the public thinks it was a failed attempt by terrorists to kill the queen. And that your organisation was the terrorists. Thr collateral damage around the city has been officially stated to be random bombing."

Integra leaned back against the wall. Drawing deeply on her cigar. A smile crossed her face.

"With almost all the Aurors in the muggle... non-magical world" Albus corrected at Interga's frown "no one was able to respond to the attack on the Potters" Albus hung his head "They were killed, all but their one year old son. Harry."

"What of the dark wizard?"

"He was killed in the attack, it seems that Lily, the boy's mother used the power of love to stop him killing harry. That is old and very powerful blood magic. The boy lives."

"Why have you come here, my vampire and your dark wizard are dead, why bother telling me all this." Integra narrowed her eyes at the aged man "Surely if that was the end of it, no wizard would have bothered with a muggle, even a muggle like me."

"You are very shrewd. Today when I went to take Harry to his closest blood relatives I discovered that they were among those killed during the vampire attack. His uncle and aunt and their child were killed when the vampire Incognito summoned the demon set. Harry's godfather is in magical prison, for crimes i fear he is innocent. While Lilly wished he never go to her sister it had been his only avenue. Alas that avenue is closed and another was found."

"Again, what has this to do with me?" Integra snuffed the cigar out.

"Do you know who your mother is?"

"No, she died when I was born."

"Her maiden name was Mina, Wingates Potter. Sister to Harry's fathers father. You are his first cousin once removed. And only remaining blood relative. And named godmother of Harry."

Integra desperately wanted a cigar, cigarette, pipe for god's sake. Albus waved his hand, a long stick moved gracefully. On the table a fresh box of Integra's preferred cigarillos appeared.

"It appears that Incognito was also tasked with killing you. All Potters were to die. And while your branch of the family has little magic you would still be a target for his wrath."

"What do you need of me?" Lighting a new cigar.

"Harry needs a home, away from magic. A place to raise him without the pressures our world would place on him."

"Named godmother, I never met the people."

"You did, only once, your memories were obliverated, removed. Do you accept?"

Integra paused to think. "Yes"

Albus spread his arms and revealed a small bundle. Carefully he handed the bundle over to Integra. She scrambled to snuff out her cigar.

Carefully she pealed back the blanket and revealed the babe, a nasty lighting shaped scar marred his brow.

"I thank you, as would our whole community thank you for your kindness. He is a hero." A soft pop announced his exit.


	2. 15 years later

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Harry woke with a start. He looked down at the stickiness between his legs and groaned. The last thought on his mind had been short cropped bubble-gum pink hair. Harry slapped himself, luckily with the hand that was not coated in his seed. The only person in the whole world that he knew that had short cropped bubble-gum pink hair was… he sighed… "Tonks".

* * *

It had been close to 15 years since Harry had become part of her life.

Harry learnt from a very early age that Sir Integra was not his mother and that both his parents had died serving their country. Thought she could never remember meeting lily she found a few old pictures her father had of them playing somewhere on the grounds. She could not have been older than 6. Lily looked about the same age. One picture in particular was Lily being pushed on a tyre swing by Integra.

Harry fitted in well. Walter home schooled him as he had done her. The finest tutors were brought in for more specific topics. Alucard and Captain Bernadotte were quite fond of the boy and took it upon themselves to guide him. Integra would have to keep a closer eye on their time together when Harry became of age lest they whisk him off to some sordid brothel or in Alucard's case wipe out some sordid brothel.

Harry was 9 when Alucard brought Seras home. At first Integra thought that she would become some sort of older sister to Harry. In actual fact it became the reverse with Seras looking up to Harry for guidance. Thought both he and Alucard delighted in tormenting her.

Harry was always mature and wise beyond his years. The intense environment of the Hellsing organisation accelerated his growth mentally. When an owl arrived with an invitation to attend Hogwarts Harry personally declined. Instead he located a witch willing to tutor him. It was a suggestion of his imprisoned godfather. Her name was Andromeda tonks.

Her husband Ted and their daughter Nymphadora moved in at Integra request. It took some time for them to adapt but they eventually grew used to the unusual working conditions. Ted, a muggle engineer had past military experience and became the manors chief armour. Walter was ageing and he needed to pass the duty onto someone responsible, someone not Pip.

Needleless to say Dumbledore was not happy and came to the manor daily for an entire month to convince Harry to come to Hogwarts. Harry flatly refused each time and eventually grew tired of the nagging. It was at this time that Harry began to explore the magical world. Nymphadora, who did attend Hogwarts, would escort him around Diagonal Alley when she was on holidays but, to Integra's dismay, he would sneak off and explore by himself if she was not available.

Integra was two minds about Tonks. Tonks was a very smart woman but so immature she would swear she was younger than Harry on occasion. One moment she would be single handily battling off half the Hellsing guard in training drills. The next she would be tripping over nothing or playing dress up with Seras.

It was quite a shock the week after Harry's 13th birthday he had secretly run off to pick up a few items in nocturne alley that he returned with what was to become Hellsing's newest member. Somehow somewhere Harry had saved Hellsing's greatest non-Nazi enemy. Paladin Alexander.

Alucard had alerted her to a strange but familiar presence approaching. The next thing they knew Harry was dragging a rather ruffled old man into her office. A warm meal and a change of clothes later and the story unfolded.

* * *

After the attack in Rio, Alucard, Seras and the Wild Geese had travel down into the Brazil jungle. Together they launched a full scale strike on the Nazi base. They had subdued the majority of the Nazi forces. The hunter Rip van Winkle had been captured along with the werewolf Hans. It was later discovered that the robotic vampire chips had been controlling their minds. Locating the doctor they forces him remove the devices.

The major eventually went toe to toe with Alucard and came off in pieces. Blitz refused to accept she was being controlled and attacked Seras. Seras annihilated her, absorbing her essence and finally becoming a true Nosferatu. With the fight over Hans returned to Germany to track down his family or what was left of his pack. Schrödinger followed after him. Rip thought still a vampire chose to stay behind to clean up the Nazi mess and repent her actions for the last 60 odd years.

Alexander had been part of the fight along with the Iscariot forces 90% had perished and over half the Wild Geese too. When he returned to Rome he was excommunicated for working with Hellsing. The Iscariot forces were disbanded most of the remaining committed ritual suicide in disgrace. Hinkle and Yumie ran off to Asia, hunting Chinese vampires freelance.

Alexander unable to die moped around France hunting more out of habit. Eventually he made his way to Hellsing in hopes a final fight with Alucard would finish him off for good. Harry somewhere along the way had found him. Integra assumed the ex-paladin saw the orphan as a way of redemption or something to that effect.

She let him stay. A catholic no longer, he placed his faith in god alone and not the church. Harry and he became great friends. Alucard would rapidity try to aggravate the priest into fighting. Though riled to the point of mass murder Alexander had promised Integra not to engage in any conflicts with the vampires of Hellsing. That did not stop them showing off on the firing range. Nor the pranks. Blessing the walls of Alucard's room so he could not leave without extreme pain. Alexander, falling through a void 3 stories and breaking most of his bones in his legs. Etc. and so forth.

Seras was at first resistive to the idea but when it became apparent he was no longer trying to kill them they hit it off. She even got him to swap his cassock for a bright Hawaiian shirt. Harry and Seras would spend hours listening to him tell stories from his life. Alucard never spoke of the past so it was a rare insight to them both. Integra even found herself listening in from time to time.


	3. Souls, what are they good for

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Now 15 years on Harry was becoming a fine Hellsing. He was to be the heir to the organisation. She did worry for his wellbeing of late, Harry had been displaying some rather dark tendencies. Revelling in his ghoul kills. Devoting far too much time to the dark arts of magic Andromeda had come and spoken to Integra in private on the matter. Harry was researching some of the most darkest of magi rituals.

Seras had also noted a change, but to her, her big brother was simply becoming more like Alucard. She herself had started to enjoy the blood lust. Zorin, her first true vampire kill would spend hours teaching her tactics and warfare. She had settled well into Seras mind. So much so that Seras had begun to use a scythe in battle rather than her cannon.

In one of Alucard's rare moments of actually being her Master, capital M style. He spoke of how absorbing someone's or something's essence could affect you.

"If you were of a similar personality no apparent effect would be noticeable but if you were radically different, more noticeable changes would occur."

"For instance" his gaze fell on sir Integra "if you were a non-smoker but you being a freshly made vampire decided to absorb 2 heavy smokers a common occurrence would be you might begin to smoke yourself or at least be more open to the idea of smoking than you were beforehand."

Integra raised an eye brow not sure if he was insinuating that Seras should absorb her or that it was simply a good example.

"I personally have over a billion souls trapped inside my body"

Integra snuffed out her cigar to pay very close attention to what the Master vampire had to say. A void seemed to open in the room as everyone began to listen intently. Alucard simply smirked.

"I suppress their desires, you can do this with sheer will power alone or when you start a collection, you can play one lot of souls off against another. To use the past example. You could simply absorb a stringent no-smoker to balance out the effect."

Seras looked at her master and knew he controlled his souls through sheer will power.

"You know me better than I give you credit 'police girl' however over time you will lean to absorb souls into nothingness. To do this you must know who you are, be able to clearly define who you are from all the others. Lesser creatures of our race let a sort of blending begin where a collective personality develops. It usually turns into a madness that ultimately destroys the creature or leads that creature, and I use the term CREATURE, to do something foolish like attack during the day or face an opponent that is most assuredly stronger than it."

Integra could remember a few of that type of creature. They were after all, her bread and butter.

"But in some cases, and be careful for one day you may face these monsters, if this collective of souls should ever unite for a single goal or purpose the vampiric power plus a force of unimaginable will, will turn an ordinary vampire into something more. For instance a young vampire attacks and devours a regiment of loyalist soldiers on a march to a battle. The collective drive to defeat an enemy will turn a raging bloodlust filled monster into a precise extremely powerful assassin. That vampire may then go off and wipe out the enemy of the king."

Alucard's gaze left Seras and focused on nothing as if remembering a long lost memory. Integra would have to ask him about that. Her father had never mentioned such an event to her.

"Most vampires however will remain on top of their prey. And will do so for as long as I let them live."

Seras hid a giggle. Her master really was a force to reckon with.

"Luke Valentine" Seras spoke the words that came to her mind. Probably from Zorin.

"Ah yes, the dog shit I devoured. I have erased his presence from myself. Zorin Blitz, know this. I tolerate you residing in MY childe. If you should ever bring her harm I will extract every single drop of you blood from her and do the same as I did to him. A STRONG vampire will not tolerate having multiple selves. You are more a familiar than an absorbed soul."

Seras pouted. Did master think her WEAK for holding onto Zorin.

"Baskerville is your familiar Master?"

"Yes he is part of me. But also quite separate. I created him in a moment of insane rage but vampires can create familiars from strong willed souls. Most familiars are of animals usually ferocious beasts the vampire encounters and feeds off. But it is not unheard of for human" he paused "humanish souls to become so. Police girl so far you have absorbed over 90 souls"

Seras blanched "But I have only bitten Zorin"

"True but what about all those blood packs. It only takes a single drop to absorb a soul. You have simply drunk them a food. If you really looked deep inside yourself you would find them. Sitting… waiting. You have a very STRONG will my childe. I am proud to have sired you."

Alucard phased out of the room.


	4. Drive for power

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

"You look rather evil at the moment" Alucard sneered.

"I know a few new tricks" Harry sneered back.

"Oh really, do try not to bleed to much. I hate to waste that delicious blood of yours."

Harry took a martial stance raising his sword ready. Alucard altered his stance to compensate. Compared to Alucard's claymore like long sword was massive Harry's katana looked like a butter knife.

Yumie snapped her fingers and the two dove at each other. Harry dodged a sweeping one handed slash and moved in close, with ease Alucard stopped and reverse to cut mid stroke. Harry cursed the vampires strength. No human could deify the laws of gravity and moementum. He ducked and missed his strike to cut Alucard's leg off.

Integra noted the differences in today's match. Harry was 2, no 3 times faster. She watched him weave in and out. If Alucard's sword hit him it would do no physical damage to Harry as it was made of shadows. But Alucard had made sure that the pain would be real if not worse than real. Harry charged and brought down his blade. Yumie dodged almost being disembowel it was a warzone and no one dared come between the two now.

Stab stab stab. Ten minutes of strikes against metal. Harry saw his opening and took it. He feinted left and Alucard fell for the move. In one single fluid motion Harry sliced Alucard's head off. 4 years of training and this was his first win.

Alucard stood still making all manner of headless horseman emotes. Like scratching his non-existent head only to act out frantically looking for it. Integra shot him with a full clip of silver when he made to grope her in a mock attempt to find his head.

He dissolved into blood. "Spoil sport" he cackled reappearing behind Yumie. She shrieked. Alexander simply shook his head and handed over 5 pounds to Seras. Pip who had also bet on Alucard had to hand over 900 to her. Seras beamed an nudged Tonks. Zorin secretly smirked too. Seras always had faith that Harry would one day win. And after seeing all the practice he had put in of late had tripled her regular bet with pip. She had made back all her loses and got a hefty profit too.

Pip looked dumbstruck. Alucard roared with laughter before bowing to Harry with respect.

"As promised, I will go a hunt down a golden headed basilisk for you." He phased out. He had promised that if Harry ever beat him he would put some effort into acquiring Harry a snake. Specifically the king of snakes. Nothing but the best would do for Harry. He knew of a castle in Romania, one of his old ones had a golden headed basilisk dwelling there. He would go and steal an egg, Or kill the monster and then bring the egg back. Harry would then raise it from birth.

If Harry had of lost he would have had to give a pint of his blood to the vampire. Integra thought it macabre but fair. Harry had already lost 7 times this year.

Seras went over and gave him a big hug. "What would you like, my treat, ice cream or" she looked around carefully "or would you like to have me?" She smiled wickedly.

Harry rolled his eyes and gave an almost perfect Alucard smile. Coming up close to Seras he ran his hand down her right thigh "I'd love to have you, repeatedly, tonight my room or yours?"

Seras groaned and gasped as his hand drifted between her legs "Yours please now right now."

"Sorry Seras, you will have to wait" Seras pouted and stepped away before anyone became suspicious. At 16 Harry was one hell of a lover. They had waited till he had become of age before pursing that sort of relationship.

* * *

He had not been her first. She had been a virgin to be a vampire but she had gotten into bed with Alucard after she had become a full vampire. Zorin had been most helpful that night. And it had been great. Alucard had ruined her most pleasantly. She however grew tired of his moods and eventuality they had gone back to simply being master and servant but occasionally he would make her his. Usually whenever she was in blood lust. Pip had been another but a relationship had never truly formed. She liked the Frenchman but not in any romantic sense. They had a go at it a few times but dating simply turned into more physical pursuits.

She and Harry started when Harry had been curious of girls A growing teenager. Thought mature for is age he still had instincts and hormones. Now a regular relationship had formed and big brother Harry was now "OH GOD Harry!"

Seras giggled at the memory, she was also blushing which is next to impossible for a vampire but Sears was always unusual. Alucard caught a whiff of arousal emanating from his childe. He closed the mental connection between them. He knew what would be happening tonight (today) and did not wish to be disturbed again.

Alucard approved of what Harry was turning into. Slowly but surely he was becoming more than just powerful. He had great magical potential but he also had a dark spark within him. That spark would never hurt him. But it would grow and one day blossom. He could not wait to taste his blood when that happened.

Alucard had made a deal with the boy many years ago. Harry had pledged to learn the vampire arts from Alucard, Alucard had not bitten him but he had given Harry a drop of his blood. That blood had infused to Harry and gave him access to Alucard's vampiric powers. Integra would have castrated him with silver spikes for doing so but it was Harry's own choice, a choice at his 13th birthday. He did not want to become a vampire, much to Alucard's disappointment. But he wanted the power.


	5. Tonks

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Tonks was restless. She had joined the Hellsing's before her final year at Hogwarts. Harry had hired her mum to be his tutor. She had been offered a position in Hogwarts but had turned it down to marry her dad. They had been living in the muggle world for most her life. Harry who had some ties in the magical community had tracked down Andromeda and made the offer. Short of money, the chance to earn a few galleons was almost irresistible. Especially when the offer also included a job for Ted.

Tonks had been freaked out at first. Harry had been an interesting boy. But he scared her slightly with what he was capable of. She had to stop and admit to herself that who wouldn't when they've lived with a bunch of vampires all their life. He knew of magic and the world but had no real way of exploring it. Tonks remembered the first time they visited Diagonal Alley. His face just lit up. They had gotten him his wand.

Three tries and they found a match. Tonks had destroyed the place before finding hers all those years ago. They then went and brought him some robes. Tonks was caught off-guard when the 11 year old had paid for a few things she really wanted to buy. He seemed to know what she wanted before even she did. Later she would learn he was passively reading her mind.

That revelation was followed with a swift and precise punch to his nose. She did not like the idea of anyone messing in her head. It was only after she had done so that she felt bad about punching an 11 year old. It took her a while to realise that Harry was 11. He could speak eloquently and talk on most topics. And thought he had never had a girlfriend he gave out excellent relationship advice. Tonks expected that he had picked up the later skill from the Hellsing maids.

With an ample supply of rough tough manly men around the manor a lot of short term relationships formed. Some relationships ended with hurt feelings others with mutual partings. However some ended with a ghoul ripping the throat out of a solider. The relationships that ended that way were the worst. Harry had taken over Walters's position of man of the house. Sir Integra had instilled in him a devotion to the Hellsing organisation. It was only as strong as its weakest link. So when comfort was needed, a nice cup of tea and an outlet to speak, Harry was there.

Tonks and Harry became great friends and put that whole incident behind them. They would explore the magical world together. When she went back to Hogwarts Harry stayed and learnt from 'Professor' Andromeda. When Tonks came back for the holidays Harry and her continued where they had left off. When Tonks had finished school Harry brought her a motorcycle as a graduation present. They then explored the muggle world next.

Harry was turning into a man before her eyes. After Hogwarts she joined the ministry and for 3 years trained to be an Auror under Mad-Eye Moody. It saddened Harry when he learnt that a stigma was attached to her. Because she associated with the Hellsings the magical community saw her as trash. A future death eater in the making. Mad-Eye thought that was rubbish and trained her even harder so she could prove them wrong. She got her Auror licence in the first try. A rarity. Normally applicants took 3 or 4 tries to earn their badge.

Harry and the other Hellsing's had been so proud. Sir Integra had given her a silver sword. Blessed by Alexander with some of his most holiest of prayers. Seras could not even be in the room with it and had to leave. Alucard said it gave him a headache. It would serve her well against any inferni or magical undead she would encounter on the job. Harry had given her a gift card to Victoria's Secret. He and the wild geese had gotten together to buy it (even though Harry was wealthy enough to buy the company), Tonks blushed and like a vampire it was rare to make a metamorphic blush.

* * *

Seras had become very close friends with Tonks they had been inseparable once she learned the girl was not (always) a blood thirsty monster like her master. It gave Seras an outlet that the only other real female her age could offer. They talked about boys, and Harry, about clothes, and Harry and also about their lives, and Harry. Sir Integra had thought the two were going to become an item but Tonks had gone off and hard a long string of boyfriends after Hogwarts.

When Tonks had finally put her sword away Seras presented her with a beautifully hand crafted necklace. It contained a large ruby. Seras did not spend her wages on much and she had saved to buy the jewel. Walter had then crafted the intricate gold and platinum (not silver) necklace. A badger and a bat clasped around the central jewel.

Tonks had screamed and hugged the draculina giving her a kiss hard on the lips. Pip cat called. Integra scowled at the display.

After the celebration it was back to business. 2 years of very motivated hard work lead her to pass her senior Auror qualification and become the youngest senior Auror on the current force. Many of the other Aurors believed she had used some dark magic to power up. When gossip became far too much for her to handle she transferred from the Auror division and joined the Hit Wizards. It had not been her true career path in life. But at least the bunch of elite wizards did not care about her background as long as she pulled her weight.

Moody did not like the idea but had already retired by then. Most hit wizards were borderline psychos. Murders with a licence. It was almost as bad as joining up with the Unspeakables. At least a hit wizard was held accountable for their actions.

In the back of her mind she knew if the abuse had continued Harry and Seras would have stepped in. They would do anything for their friend.

* * *

Now Harry was 16, Seras had gotten to him first. Tonks had seen him grow into a real man and loved what she saw. She had had dozens of boyfriends in Hogwarts. Charlie Weasily her favourite. But they all liked her for her metamorphic abilities. The perfect girlfriend. Harry and Seras were the only ones to like her for her. And whilst she no longer knew exactly who she was deep down, they seemed to. Harry when they first met had been good friends. She had joined the aurors and met up with a few ex's then a few other interesting guys and girls. She liked pleasure and they liked to give her what she wanted. But they never gave her what she needed.

Like all the guys in Hogwarts they liked her for what she could be and not what she was. Sure it made for great times in the bedroom, but it did not make great grounds for a lasting relationship. Harry was only 7 years younger than her. And Seras was technically 3 years older than her. She wondered if she would have a chance with the teen. Maybe he liked older women.


	6. Wand making for dummies

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Harry was having a bad day. He had been working on two rituals and both had failed. Two weeks work down the drain as far as he was concerned.

He had been combining very old magic with more modern spell work in attempt to circumvent the laws of alchemy. It had been a sure thing in his book. Use the near limitless supply of electromagnetic radiation in the Earth's crust and transfer it into a wand. His first attempt had failed promisingly simply to much energy had gathered and destroyed the wand. Luckily it was his spare. He then tried a staff. Staffs were basically giant wands and thus could be used as a bigger conductor. The energy pooled perfectly. The staff held strong. He then attempted to cast a simple lumos spell. The world went white. A blazing spear of light shot from the staff before it exploded.

Harry was thrown across the room and caught by Alucard. He had come to find out what the massive magical build had been. The light had burned him but he had stood strong to catch the boy.

* * *

"What little monster was that?" He queried

"A lumos spell" Harry replied looking down at his hands. The energy had been so great that the lumos spell acted like a laser. A single partly melting brick was his only proof.

"Don't do that again, ever" Alucard admonished him.

"I was only experimenting"

"Integra would seal you in an iron maiden should you damage her manor further."

Harry scowled "Alucard, what is a stronger conductor than a staff?"

Alucard raised his eyebrow, the boy never learned. "Only two things and both are unobtainable to you."

"They are?" Harry stared at the vampire.

"The elder wand would be a good start. you know the story and have the first two items, but no one knows where the wand has gotten all traces of it vanish around world war 1."

Harry pouted.

"The other would be a perfectly formed elemental prism."

"Which Is?"

"Very rare." Walter walked in and shook his head at the damage "A wand uses a magical creature's hair or other fine body part to focus and transfer raw magic into spells. The wood of the wand simply houses the magical forces and prohibits outside effects damaging the magical conductor. A staff simply upgrades on the idea. Use the whole heart of the dragon, horn of the unicorn, the skull of... well you get the idea. A bigger component means a bigger conduction. Sort of like electricity. Bigger cables means more voltage can pass along it."

Alucard sat down on the work table. Pulling a blood pack from his coat. He then continued the lecture.

"A dark wizard some 2000 years ago came to the conclusion that magical conductors are limited. They can only be so big. What if you instead tried to refine and purify that conductor instead? He took 3 unicorns bleed them dry, he then ground down their horns. Stripped every single hair from their bodies. Every organ was collected. Every bone turned to dust. He then moulded the various items into one mass. He succeeded in creating his conductor. It was called the 'trident of silver blood'."

Walter smiled "No wood was used, no outside materials just unicorn. The shaft was reconstituted bone. Heated to charred black. Cooled in blood. The points were the horns re-crafted. It was pure." His first spell a fireball wiped out an entire village in an instant. He thought he had perfected the perfect wand. But he was wrong. It failed him. It drew far too much energy from him and he was turned to ash."

Alucard smiled "Naturally his apprentice picked up from where he left off. He took the idea ad theory and worked on natural materials the wood of wands instead of the conductors. He fathomed the idea that anything could be a conductor it was just easier to use already magical ones. He travelled to the heart of the elements and from earth, wind, water and fire crafted a sphere of pure power. With that sphere he went one step further and condensed it. He could condense it only 4 times. But by the end he had an elemental prism. Pure as purity could be."

Walter spoke his turn "He copied his master and cast a fire ball. But instead of drawing the power from him like normal it drew from everything. He obliterated a mountain. To us muggles it was Pompey, to Wizards it was the war to fear. But he feared the power too and destroyed the prism. So unless you can figure out the secret of the elements you will never have a prism and since the secret of the elements has long been lost you are going to have a hard time. Lunch is ready. "

Walter left. Harry began to scheme.


	7. Lunch and other things

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Lunch was a busy affair at the Hellsing table.

The main dining room had been rarely used until Harry came along. Lunch was always at 12 on the dot. Of course considering dinners it was always 12 midnight. Sir intergra sat at the head of the table with Alucard at the bottom head. Seras sat on Alucard's right. Alexander near his left. Harry on Integra's right. The Tonk's sat however with Tonks herself usually next to Harry. Pip and his lieutenants sat on Integra's left. Walter was made to have lunch with them but only after serving. He usually sat in the middle next to Ted. The doctor and his assistant. A little further down from him. Others would join depending of their duties. The table could seat 60 easily. but there was always a 10-12 seat space from Alucard.

The meal varied depending on diet. If stake was served it was very well done at Integra end with basically raw at Alucard's. Silverware away from Seras. Conversation was light. On a good day Integra would speak with pip about the men. On a bad Integra would be throwing her silverware at Alucard. She rarely missed.

Alexander had settled to the strange regime. He sat close to Alucard for safety. He could watch the creature out of the corner of his eye better. Plus it gave him a chance to speak with Seras. Lunch over. Everyone departed to do their duties only to reconvene for dinner at 6am. Drinks in the hall every Tuesday and Friday nights. On Wednesdays the men in the barracks would have R&R. Sunday was church lead by Alexander. Thursday was shopping day for Walter and Seras. Harry would also disappear on Thursdays too. Business as usual for the rest of the week.

Seras had started to watch Harry in his workshop. It bugged him at first but he grew used to it. She wanted to learn more about vampires and Alucard tended to act more like a master when both of them were together.

Tonks had been getting closer and Seras knew the witch wanted a piece of Harry. It wasn't that Seras was jealous, Seras and Harry's relationship was open. He knew she had been with and still was with other guys. And whilst Seras knew Harry had not been with any others she also knew who was more than willing. What got to her most about the whole Tonks things was tonks never came straight out and asked Harry to fuck her.

It annoyed her no end that the witch was always side stepping the issue. She never reciprocated Harrys advances. Every time Harry opened up to her she would step away and, being a gentlemen, Harry did not pursue. She never knew that if she just treated Harry like any other of her boyfriend she would be in for a ride of her life. In more than one sense of the word.

Tonks held Harry up to be this super special guy that should be left pure and unsullied. Seras blushed. Harry was defiantly no saint in the bedroom.

* * *

Tonks paced her room. She had spoken with Harry all lunch and eventually she invited him to join her for a trip into London later. He had said yes so long as they dropped by a few places he needed. When she asked which places. He only promised that they would not be out of the way.

That worried her no end. The last time they he had asked her to take him places unknown they had ended up at some seedy brothel. He had chatted at length with the madam in her office. The madam seemed to know him.

Tonks wondered if he had come here prior. That got her thinking and whilst he was occupied she had snooped around the upper floors under her invisibility cloak. It had not been a pretty site. Not that Tonks had not engaged in some if not all the activities on offer. She keep on imaging Harry participating.

It turned her off whilst at the same time made her blood boil. She made it back down before he missed her. He never told her why he had visited only that it was of importance to him that he had.

* * *

They took her bike and made good time across the city. They stopped at a book store and a muggleborn run potions shop. After buying what he needed he told her there was only one more stop on the list. Harry gave her the address and was surprised at what she found. They were standing outside Victoria's Secret London.

Tonks was gobsmacked when he walked up and into the shop. She followed.

She found him waiting in the entrance. A Alucardish smile on his face. "Ok tonks, what would you like. It's on me."

Tonks nearly fainted. She had spent the gift card on a few very nice lace knickers and bra sets. Plus with what was left she brought a sheer night dress. Considering his demeanour at the moment he was dead serious. Once she realised that the inner child slash shopper part of her took over and it was like she was in candy land.

She ran down the aisle pulling off various items she liked. She never ever needed to use the dressing room as she could just adjust her body to suit later. As long as it looked like it would look good she never minded. Almost an hour later Harry paid the cashier. Whilst she had been running around he had sat at the stores cafe and had tea and cake. The bill was astronomical to tonks and she was totally embarrassed that she had gone overboard.

"Don't worry tonks" he said carrying her 9 or so bags. Once out of site he shrunk them to fit in her hand bag.

"What brought this generosity on?" She asked still on a high, thinking about all the pretty things she had just got.

"Oh" he said continuing to walk "I just wanted you to have something nice to wear when I took you to bed."

Tonks blanched. Tripping over and landing face first onto the ground.

Harry just looked at her like she was a 5 year old just scraping her knee for the umpteenth time.

"Um. B-b-b-bed" She stuttered pulling herself up and healing the graze to her nose.

"Yes, I do like taking clothes off. It feels sexy" he said in an off hand manor.

Tonks almost had a fit. Harry stoped her face planting into the ground again.

"When do you intend to do this?"

"The moment you beg me to." Alucard's smile pasted across his face.

Deep down tonks had that old feeling. The one she used with smart mouthed boyfriends. She decided it was time to push back. Harry noted the change. He was hoping it would appear soon.

"Oh, you expect ME to beg for you?" Tonks shouted in a very aristocratic sarcasm.

"Most defiantly. Nympho...dora."

"DON"T CALL ME THAT YOU FUCKING PRICK."

Harry laughed "Oh, but it suits you. Your legs are like a revolving door of men and women."

"Like you can talk how many times a day do you give it to Seras."

"About 5"

Tonks was caught, her mouth could not find a comeback for that one as her mind was busy imagining what 5 times with THE Harry Potter would be like.


	8. Authors Note

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

First, apologies to my followers.

This has been fun writing, but I do not enjoy the way this story is headed.

I have rewritten the content. Made a few things less lively (in an undead sense) and much more darker.

Expect Dark (non-evil) Harry on par with Alucard.

Keep an eye out for the new revamped fanfic soon.

"One Must Wonder"

**Death7270**


End file.
